


The Opposite of a Meet-Cute

by NonBinaryBitch



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Dorks, Drabble, Fluff and Humor, Lance fucks up his first words, M/M, Short, Soulmate AU, keith deserves better, klance, they're adorable and i love them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-09-26 20:27:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20395660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NonBinaryBitch/pseuds/NonBinaryBitch
Summary: When a beautiful stranger steps on Lance's beach towel with his sandy feet, Lance doesn't think before he tells the guys off. Ooooh, maybe he should've.





	The Opposite of a Meet-Cute

In this world, everyone has a soulmate, and the first word they ever say to them is tattooed on their body. However, the words only appear on their body when the words are spoken to them. This can result in some awkward situations, much like this one:

Lance stretched his arms up over his head, basking in the sun overhead. He was at the beach, since his family had decided to travel to the Outer Banks this summer. Everyone else in his family was getting ice cream, so he was left alone on the beach. 

He was currently trying to get a tan, keyword: trying. He had his eyes closed and arms still stretched up, when he felt something brush his hand.

Lance sat up and turned around, only to be met with a pair of legs. Standing on his towel. Covered in sand. Excuse?!

Lance looked all the way up, only to be met with the most beautiful man he'd ever seen, who seemed like he was having some trouble. He had dark black hair that matched his equally dark eyes, and, since they were at the beach, almost his whole body was on display for Lance. Then Lance remembered that he was standing on his towel, and, beautiful or not, the asshole was getting sand on his towel!

"Hey, dick-for-brains, stop stepping all over my goddamn towel!" the man looked down to where Lance was sitting, and squinted.

"Jesus christ, I'm sorry. I don't have my glasses on," the man scratched the back of his neck awkwardly.

Lance was ready to fire right back at him, but his words caught in his throat when he saw the words,  _ 'hey, dick-for-brains!' _ appearing on his chest.

Instead, he said, "Oh, uh. I. I'm sorry, no, it's my bad, uhm. Do. Uh. N-no hey, wait, can you seriously not see right now?"

The guy looked at him, confused, before saying, "No, I-why?"

Lance felt increasingly bad, this guy had no idea what was happening, "Where, uh, where are your glasses at?"

The guy squinted at him again, "By...the rest of my shit, is-did-"

Lance cut him off, "No, it's fine, I'm just-I think I should like, accompany you? Back to them? Because I have something I need to apologize for that you can't see just yet-"

The guy held up a hand, everything seeming to come together, "...do I have 'dick-for-brains' written on my chest write now?"

Lance felt so bad, and lowered his head slightly, "Y-yes. Fuck, I'm so sorry."

The mystery guy sighed, and dragged his hand down his face. He looked back down to Lance, and smiled, "At least my soulmate is cute," he squinted once more, "I think."

Lance felt his face heat up, and he covered his face with his hands. He heard the mystery man laugh, and then felt his towel shift. He uncovered his eyes and saw that the guy had knelt down so he was crouching next to Lance. He stuck out his hand and said, "My name's Keith, and, apparently, I'm your soulmate."

Lance felt his heart swell. Even though this guy permanently had 'dick-for-brains' tattooed on his chest because of him, he was still being the perfect gentleman. 

Lance laughed out of giddiness, and suddenly tackled Keith in a hug. He was half expecting Keith to push him off, but Keith just laughed along with him and hugged him back. They had fallen to the sand, but Lance couldn't care less. 

All of a sudden, he heard a distinct female voice yell, "Lance!" 

He looked up from Keith's arms and saw his sister, Veronica, running at him with her soulmate trailing behind her. 

Veronica slowed down as she approached him, "Veronica, Axca, this is my soulmate Keith," Lance gestured to the guy beneath him, who looked up to the two girls.

"Hi, it's nice to meet you. I would offer to shake your hands, but I can't currently do that," Keith motioned down to Lance, who was still on top of him. Lance realised this and quickly scrambled off of him, and the girls got their first look at Keith's chest.

Axca looked horrified, but Veronica burst into laughter. Keith was introduced to the rest of the family, apologized to several times, and just overall integrated into the family. After he got his glasses, of course. (Lance was also unable to function for a few minutes after Keith put on his glasses.)

After the whole family had met him, Keith put on a t-shirt and went on a walk along the beach with Lance. They talked for a while, and when they came back, the rest of Lance's family had already packed up and left. 

Keith insisted on walking Lance back to the rented house he was staying in, even though it was only a few minutes from the beach. Once they got the house Lance was staying in, they quickly exchanged phone numbers, and agreed to meet up again the next day for coffee.

Lance was about to turn around to go inside, but Keith stopped him by putting his hand on Lance's cheek and kissing his other one. Lance's face immediately heated up. Keith laughed and said goodbye, and Lance went into the house and was immediately swarmed by his family.

Lance left the beach with a soulmate, and, somehow, a tan.

**Author's Note:**

> Woo! Klance! This is the last short story I'll be posting today, but there are more to come! Feel free to comment questions or suggestions you have. Bye peoples!


End file.
